The Music Box
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: While helping Wes find a birthday gift for his Mother,    Blaine finds a mysterious little box in an Antique Shop. Season 2 AU for getting the boys together! Sound of Music refs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Music Box

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Wes, David, Hudmel's, Warblers, and will be New Directions in the next Chapter.

**Rating:** PG to T, not sure yet

**Summary:** Another Season 2 AU of the Kurt and Blaine finally getting together! While helping Wes find a birthday gift for his Mother,

Blaine finds a mysterious little box in an Antique Shop.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, this would have happened! Alas, I do not own Glee. =(

**Author's Notes:** Written for slayerkitty, who prompted ,_"Blaine getting Kurt's birthday present the first time_". This is what came of that! =D

* * *

><p>When Blaine bought Kurt's birthday present that fateful day, it wasn't actually meant to be Kurt's birthday present. To be completely honest, Blaine never set out to find Kurt's perfect gift. It seemed Blaine kept thanking Fate over and over again when it came to one Kurt Hummel.<p>

It was a cloudy Saturday, and Blaine, ever the gentleman and helpful friend, followed along with his friends David and Wes, as the latter was freaking out a bit on what he should get his Mother for _her_ birthday.

Wes had every reason to fret, because his Mother was notoriously one of the hardest people to shop for. He needed all the help that he could get, especially since Wes was notoriously one of the _worst_ shoppers.

After David had talked Wes out of getting his Mother the oven mitt with orange fishes on it, the creepy statue of a Mother Hawk, and the mini pink Dust Buster, Blaine called Kurt, who was back home in Lima that weekend, asking him for his advice.

After asking some general questions about the woman, Kurt suggested going to some Antique shops for the Vintage, unique gift.

It was after Wes found the cute little purple glass vase that Blaine saw _it_.

Sitting on a self all by itself, nestled away from the light, was an ornately carved box.

Blaine carefully lifted the small, yet surprisingly weighty box in his hands, turning it side to side, to and fro.

It was obvious that a skilled craftsman had created this wooden masterpiece. Every groove was carefully carved to make the beautiful designs of flowers, ivy, and leaves all around the surface. Blaine was in awe over this delicately beautiful, yet sturdy little box.

Blaine had been about to show his friends his amazing find, only to hold himself back.

What if Wes thought it was nice too? While Blaine knew that they were there to shop for his friend's Mother's birthday, and this, while beautiful, was not his typical style, it just seemed _wrong_ to let it go.

So, Blaine held back, and when David suggested going to get some coffee from the Coffee Shop down the street, he told them that he would catch up, that he wanted to look around some more, for Historical reasons.

He really didn't want to explain why he was being possessive and selfish over an old, wooded, slightly elfish looking box.

When Blaine had finally asked about the box, and how much it was, the store Owner had kindly explained that it was, in fact, a _music box_.

Intrigued, Blaine smoothed his thumb against one of the smooth wooden petals, and opened the box...only to hear such a hauntingly beautiful tune.

If Blaine's attention was caught by the artistic detail on the outside, then he **fell in love** with the inside.

Along with the beautiful melody tinkling away from the Old World styled brass gear and wheel music machine, the inside of the music box was lined with a rich, deep emerald green, cushy velvet, obviously meant to cradle precious pieces of jewelry, and perhaps other secret treasures. There was also a spring mounted, spinning figurine of a hand painted porcelain dancing couple.

Blaine gently touched the tip of his finger atop one of their heads.

He has seem something similar to this before. His little sister, Adele, has received a music box a few Christmases ago. Of course, there was no comparing the two music boxes, as this one was a work of Art, and hers was pink, plastic, and had a dancing Ballerina instead of the adorable little dancing people.

They we not poises like he would have excepted. Instead of something of a Waltz pose, they stood, hands clasped, chest to back.

The one in front, the one with the fading brown hair, wore what was supposed to look like a pale blue dress. Over the years, the paint had faded a bit, and the effect made the poor little woman look like she was wearing shorts.

The one behind, the black haired one, wore a chipping red vest, and dark blue pants.

As the music continues to play, Blaine blinked out of his trance, and politely asked if he could purchase the little item.

Safely wrapped in many layers of tissue paper, Blaine stowed the precious box in his inner coat pocket, hoping that his friends didn't notice what he had inside.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, one Blaine Anderson was going insane.<p>

While keeping the music box a secret from everyone, even Kurt, Blaine couldn't figure out what the tune it played was.

He wracked his brain, Googled and researched, but to no avail.

It just sounded so _familiar_, yet still out of his reach.

That was, until one evening at the Hudmel's house, when he was helping Kurt with washing and drying the dishes.

Just like everything else in his life, when Blaine had questions and doubts, there was Kurt Hummel, not only with the answers, but Kurt Hummel presenting all of the answers _effortlessly_ for Blaine, like he was made for it.

It was times like these that Blaine wondered if soul mates really existed.

After _weeks_ of searching for the identity of the song, there was Kurt, _humming_ it, while he scrubbed one resistant spaghetti noodle off of Finn's plate.

For a brief second, Blaine had feared that his friend had found out his secret. When he realized that Kurt didn't even seem to know that he was humming, he felt to courage to ask.

"Kurt, what is that melody?"

Kurt stopped, and handed Blaine the plate to dry.

"Which one?"

Blaine smiled, and wiped the cloth, collecting all the wayward drops.

"The one you were just humming Silly!"

Kurt thought for a moment, blushed a little, and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh that? That was _Edelweiss_, from _The Sound of Music_!"

Kurt looked away, seeming to travel a million miles away. He continued with a softened voice.

"My Mother...it was always her favorite Musical. When she and I would fold towels, she would always sing that."

Kurt looked back over at Blaine, once again in this time and place, clearly trying to shift the subject.

"Did you know that I was named after _The Sounds of Music_?"

Delighted with more information about his crush, Blaine leaned his chin on his fist, looking up at Kurt.

"Really now? I don't remember an Elizabeth in that movie."

Kurt laughed and whacked Blaine lightly with his sponge.

"Oh hush you! And quite being lazy! If we don't get this done in ten minutes we'll miss the first of _Project Runway_!"

* * *

><p>After that night, Blaine made a mad dash to his family's entertainment library, and watched <em>The Sound of Music<em> quietly in his room.

He could totally see the resemblance of the porcelain couple, and Maria and Captain Von Trapp.

However, while Maria was blonde, this one was a brunette. The hair was still short, yes, but with the fading and chipping of the paint over the years, the little dancing couple almost looked like...

Blaine sat up in his bed.

Men. Instead of Maria and Captain Von Trapp, a completely hetero couple, the little figurine resembled two Men dancing with each other.

Blaine closed his laptop, returned the DVD to it's proper case, and couldn't figure out how he could both be crying and smiling so much as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Intrigued?<p>

Think you know what's going to happen next?

Just like it so far?

Let me know! I love reviews! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Rachel might seem a tad bit harsh, but know that I love her. =D

In the next chapter, we shall get to see everyone, including Burt and Carole, (and one awkward phone call)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, Dalton would have to close due to an infestation of Llamas, and The Warblers would have to

join up with New Directions. Oh, and Jeff, Nick and David would join the Cheerios. =D

* * *

><p>Weeks went by.<p>

Dalton continued to have classes.

The Warblers continued to have practices.

Blaine continued to keep falling even more deeply for his best friend.

Things went along like clockwork, day in and day out.

Even though he felt it was very silly of him, Blaine continued to keep the antique music box a secret. He really couldn't explain it, but he felt such care and devotion for that preciously little box.

Part of him knew it was such a shame to hide such masterful craftsmanship in the back of his bottom dresser, but the _other_ part of him wanted to protect the delicate art, and to selfishly keep it to himself.

As Blaine watched the two little men dancing happily together, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Before he could get out his usually bubbly polite greeting, he was cut off by...

"Wait, what Rachel? I'm sorry, but you are speaking too fast."

He heard her take a deep breath.

"Blaine Warbler, while I do NOT condone fraternizing with possible _Spies_, Mercedes insisted that we invited **all** of The Warblers to Kurt's Surprise Party, and-"

"Wait. _Kurt's Surprise Party_? Kurt's having a surprise party?"

Blaine could almost swear he could hear her putting her hands on her hips.

"Have you not been paying attention to a word I have said? Yes! Mercedes, Finn and I are throwing Kurt a Surprise Party on Friday, and two thirds of the planning committee have requested the presence of your Warbler brethren. Could you please spread the word, _quietly_, and get back to me on how many will attend?"

* * *

><p>A revelation came to Blaine the day before the party.<p>

While out shopping with, once again, Wes and David, as he stopped Wes from making the mistake of getting Kurt a _Buns of Steel_ DVD, (which still completely confused both him and David on how he found that in a store that only sold _hats_), Blaine's heart gave a jolt looking at a pointy Witch's hat, ala _Wicked_.

The reason that Blaine loved the box so much, was because Kurt **was** the box.

While beautiful, delicate, and artistic, he was sturdy, strong, and his voice could make Angels weep with jealousy. Kurt Hummel was full of many secret treasures, and worthy of keeping many beautiful gems. He was the dancing porcelain boy in blue, happily dancing with his lover.

His _dark haired_ lover.

At that point, David laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder, asking if he was having an asthma attack, or if he needed to get him some water.

Revelations of that magnitude should not happen in a Mall's food court, or while one was eating a baked potato.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to Dalton, he practically ripped the box in half of the gift he had originally thought of giving Kurt.<p>

In comparison, a purple McQueen scarf was nothing in the light of the music box.

Pulling out the box from it's hidden depths, he took a long time tracing the petals and vines, for one last time.

It would be hard to let go of his treasured music box. While it would not have been something that he would have ever thought we would care to own, the box had in many ways became an outward representation of his _heart_.

Now that he knew that his _heart_ and_ Kurt_ were both one in the same, Blaine had some small shred of courage that he could give his heart to the boy he loved.

* * *

><p>The day of the party, a jittery and nervous Blaine Anderson ran into...a smug looking Kurt Hummel?<p>

"Hey you! You look like you're having a good morning! Did Professor Colman finally own up to wearing a tupe?"

Kurt, looking like the vegetarian cat that let the canary go, and got the million dollar cream, lifted his chin, and shook his head, while continuing to smirk evilly.

"Oh, I know nothing about that, Blaine. What I **do** know is that there is going to be a very_ interesting_...get-together tonight at my House!"

Blaine stopped midstep in the hall, giving Kurt a brief look of shock, before masking it into his dapper-yet-aloof smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about ."

Kurt smiled even brighter.

"Oh I KNOW you don't know anything about it, but I DO know that Finn has a friend named Murtie-Anne , and he asked if I thought she would like either the teal streamers for her party that in no way was mine, or for a gay dude-notthatthatsbad, or to go with silver ones."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine smacked his forehead.

"I told him that if I were Murtie-Anne , that silver would be the way to go...and that he should never be allowed to name his children."

Blaine started walking again, and took Kurt's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"I have no idea what that was all about, but if Finn does have a friend named...oh God, Finn is terrible at lying, isn't he?"

They laughed for a full minute straight, oblivious to their friends and fellow classmates sharing their own grins, or exasperated rolling eyes at the fact that they were _just friends_, before they stopped in front of their shared English class.

"Ok, Ok. So Kurt, if Finn-God, stop it! You're making me laugh! This is important! If there were to be a party, then "Murtie-Anne" needs to know that a lot of thought, effort, and love went into that party, because _she_ is well loved, and people would be pretty disappointed that _she_ knew ahead of time."

Kurt's face softened, and he squeezed Blaine's hand once more.

"Duly noted. Me thinks _Murtie-Anne_ is a great actress, and can fake a surprised face."

He let go of Blaine hand, and just before he walked in the classroom, he turned around.

"I'm also pretty sure that she has never felt more loved in all of her life, and is looking forward to seeing all of her friends together."

Sitting down in his desk chair, he hoped that Kurt could handle just a little more love given his way that night, and that he would accept it from him.

* * *

><p>Oh Finn. *skakes head*<p>

Any theories on the party? After all, it's going to be with New Directions _and _The Warblers! What could go wrong? ;)

Reviews = Love =D

*waves at **slayerkitty*** Oh, you are going to looove this! =D


	3. Chapter 3 A

Hello lovely readers! I've gotten quite a few requests for an update, and since my muse is running at a sluggish pace, I decided to go ahead and give you Part A of Ch.3!

This is a short chapter, but it's important to the plot! =D

You will still get to see everyone, including Burt and Carole, (and one awkward phone call), but that is in Part B.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee. Alas, it's not for me. =(

* * *

><p>Two and half hours before the party found Blaine Anderson in Kurt's dorm room, wearing nothing but his undershirt, a pair of red and blue boxers, and his socks.<p>

While Blaine had imagined, numerous times in fact, a very similar circumstance, he had never quite fantasized anything like this.

After the last class of the day let out, Kurt practically flew to his dorm room, stating quickly and breathlessly that he needed a shower, immediately, or he wouldn't have time to moisturize ,do his hair ,and get dressed in his pre-planned perfect party outfit, before he had to make the two hour drive to Lima.

Of course, when a suspicious Nick questioned him about him rushing through the halls, Kurt, ever the quick-witted fellow he was, covered by saying that the fumes from the chemicals in the Chem lab were worse than the dyes and syrup in a Slushie to the face for his skin, and would reek havoc on his poor pours if he didn't cleanse the toxic particles off as soon as possible.

As Nick totally bought it, and side-stepped out of his friend's way, (everybody knew Kurt took his skin care seriously, and would probably cut a Bitch if anyone stood in his way of treating it), Blaine could barely hide his smile at the precious boy's antics.

It didn't matter that it was barely 3:00 in the afternoon, and the party , _that Kurt shouldn't even know about_, was not set to start until 8:30 that evening, Blaine just shook his head and smiled.

He also couldn't help how his heart fluttered as Kurt sent him a cheeky smile, before booking it around the corner.

* * *

><p>While Blaine personally thought that Kurt looked adorable and handsome, whether after hours of preparation, or those rare occurrences when he got to see Kurt fresh from his bed, groggily gesturing for his beloved morning coffee, he knew that Kurt enjoyed all of his theatricality. While he looked brilliant no matter what he did, Blaine would never complain about the time and effort put into his appearance. Fashion was important to Kurt, and that passion and flair he had for it was just one of the many, many things Blaine loved about him.<p>

It was that thought in mind that made Blaine sure to check, and double check that what he was going to wear was something fashionable, and something Kurt thought looked nice on him.

When one plans to confess their undying love to their best friend, on their birthday no less, it would be a bad idea to wear something that displeases them. In Blaine's case, he avoided anything with a GAP label, polyester, and anything with animal print in his wardrobe.

Blaine had settled on a white button up shirt with maroon pin stripes, with a matching maroon Marc Jacobs cardigan, black jeans and bow tie to wear to the party. Kurt had complemented the cardigan when he tried it on in the store, and had hand picked everything else to go with it, so he knew for a fact that it was Kurt approved.

Everything had been going perfectly. He was completely dressed, the music box was wrapped and waiting on his bed with a shiny red bow, not a hair was out of place, curls combed and held smoothly to his head with gel, and he had forty-five minutes to spare before he had to drive to Lima.

Feeling confident, and not nearly as shaky about his plan as he did earlier that day, he had stepped into the hallway, ready to go check on Kurt, and see if he wanted to ride together.

That was also the exact same moment Trent bumped into Blaine, and spilled a hot cup of coffee all over him.

* * *

><p>Kurt, who had been making his way from his dorm room to Blaine's, planning to ask Blaine if he wanted to catch a ride with him to his house, started running in panic when he heard somebody who sounded very much like Blaine shout in pain.<p>

"OH MY GOD, BLAINE! I AM SO SO SORRY!"

"Ow, **HOT**, Ow, **Shit**, Ow! WHY WON'T THIS THING COME OFF?"

Kurt eyes sharply took in the offending empty coffee cup, and Trent helplessly spouting off to Blaine's struggling torso, seeing as his head and arms were caught in his cardigan, like a toddler that just got out of Sunday school.

Giving Trent the evil eye for hurting Blaine, no matter if it was accidental or not, and shoving him away from Blaine, he grasped what looked to be his elbow.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine stilled, and leaned into Kurt's touch.

"Oh THANK GOD, Kurt! Help! This evil thing has me trapped in it's clutches, and it's trying to suffocate me with it's coffee scented wool!"

As Kurt gently guided the wooly death trap from Blaine's neck and shoulders, he placed his other hand on Blaine's hip to steady him. When the garment was finally over his head, Kurt flushed, and gave Blaine's hip an affectionate squeeze.

"There. All done. I have freed you from the evil cousin of the Chinese Finger Trap."

Blaine looked up from under his lashes, and Kurt hiccupped a quiet gasp. Blaine could swear that Kurt's eyes mirrored all of his jumbled feeling in his glasz eyes at that moment. Seeing that unprotected glimpse of _something,_ so naked, passionate, and tender, was like a gallon of water to a dehydrated Blaine in the Sahara.

Of course, magical moments like those were meant to be broken.

"Uh, Blaine? Here's your sweater. Are you sure you're ok? Do I need to go to the Nurse for some salve?"

If looks could kill, Kurt would have been guilty of Trent's tragic, untimely murder.

Blaine felt a rapid pleasurable warmth spreading through his heart at what that enraged look might have meant. Could it have been possible that what he saw in Kurt's eyes might have been spot-on?

Kurt yanked the damp cardigan from Trent's grasp.

"Your services will not be needed, nor the Nurse's. **I **will be taking care of Blaine. I think you've done enough for one day, don't you Trent?"

At war with himself, between the light-headed fuzzy feeling of Kurt's practically _possessive _growl, and how he was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his shoulder, and wanting to speak up on Trent's behalf, because it _was_ an accident, he was thrown from his thoughts when Kurt made a horror-struck squeak.

"Oh NO! Please don't tell me…is this…your Marc Jacobs maroon cardigan?"

"…uh, yes, it is Kurt. I wanted to look nice for your…for doing my English report, in my dorm…"

Still examining the poor staining fabric, he took his hand away from Blaine's shoulder to wave him off.

"Yes, yes, alone in your dorm, nothing to do with Murtie-Anne's rodeo and her barn raising."

He stared closer at the fabric, and let out a sad , quiet sigh.

"You would have looked so amazing tonight. This always brings out the green in you eyes…"

Trent, who was apparently having the worse luck of his life, placed his hands on his hips, and piped up again.

"Kurt, am I to believe that you know what's happening tonight? Also, I should really get the Nurse, that coffee was really-"

Kurt's head snapped up, and he glared at a quivering Trent.

"This is a Marc Jacobs cardigan, Trent. _MARC _FREAKIN'_ JACOBS_! First you try to give Blaine third degree burns, and then you attempt to massacre something that is considered **art** in the fashion world?"

Seeming to come out of a rage induce trance, Kurt's eyes widened, and he hurriedly turned back to Blaine.

"Oh my GOD! Blaine, are you alright? Are you burned anywhere?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, Kurt, I'm fine! Really, I promise. "

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt shoulders, and squeezed softly.

"I'm ok. See? Just a silly guy with some nasty coffee stains. No harm done…well, to me at least. I have no idea how I'm going to get these out."

"I can get a stain stick!"

"TRENT, SHUT UP!" both boys yelled, for different reasons. Blaine really didn't think it would be a good idea for Kurt to tear Trent's head off before his party.

Kurt pointed at Trent, and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You are on my list, Trent. You have been warned. Now, I am going to take Blaine, and I am going to clean up this mess you made, and you better pray to Pavarotti

that these stains come out, and his skin isn't marred, or so help me, **you**. **will**. **be**. **bald**. by Monday's French Class. Do we understand each other?"

Blaine barely got to see Trent nod, before he was yanked by the over zealous Counter-Tenor.

As soon as Blaine entered the room, Kurt became a whirlwind of activity, from fretting over Blaine's non-existing injuries, to frantically slipping the buttons from their holes, and slipping off Blaine's shirt.

Blaine was left gapping at his best friend, as he ran into the ensuit bathroom, babbling about things like Woolite, warm water, and stopping at a Drug Store on the way to Lima, for Nair.

"Blaine, " Kurt distractedly called from the bathroom, "the First Aide kit is under my bed, if you want to use the aloe wipes and burn cream. Oh, how are your jeans?"

Blaine looked down at the black, wet material.

"Uh...it kind of looks like I had an accident."

Kurt groaned.

"Well, I guess I've have to wash those out too."

Casting his eyes towards his best friend's direction, looked down and sighed in defeat. There went his his perfect outfit plan.

"Hey Kurt, can I borrow something of your to wear tonight? We don't have very much time left if we plan for you to be surprised on time."

"Oh sure. In fact, I have just the thing for you, in case something like this were to happen!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You planned ahead an outfit of your clothes, for me to wear, in case of something like coffee getting slipped on me?'

Kurt's laughter floated gently over the running water in the sink.

"Oh Blaine, you must learn to always plan for clothing emergencies like this. I know you better than anyone, this was bound to happen sometime. Feel lucky that I know how to dress up both with my awesome wardrobe. Plus, it's my birthday, and I'm wringing out your sweater. Humor me and be a good Ken doll."

Shaking his head and smiling, Blaine unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them off.

"Dress away, oh mighty Master! You won't hear any complaining from me, I promise."

"Blaine, I can hear you winking from in here. Quite being a goof and use those aloe wipes before you blister."

Even though his arms and legs were bare, his hair was probably a mess from struggling with his cardigan, and the Music Box still sat innocently, wrapped on his bed, he felt a lot of his nerves melting away.

Even like this, being with Kurt was as easy as breathing, and comfortable as the best warm hugs.

He might not be sure exactly what he saw in Kurt's eyes, but he knew it was _something. _It was familar, and entirely new to him.

Reaching for the First Aide kit, and listening to Kurt hum a little melody as he rinsed his clothes, Blaine was starting to believe, not hope, but actually believe

that everything was going to go his way.

"Blaine! Are...are those y-you-your jeans on the floor?"

Yes, tonight, the party was going to be _amazing_.

* * *

><p>Reviews= Love!<p> 


End file.
